Fallen Angel
by LostInWarblerland
Summary: On Hiatus! Jacob already has a hard life, full of stress from being in the Pack and others things.  When he is raped and nearly killed by a nomadic vampire, can Edward show him that everything will be alright...? And, will he find love on the way?


Author's note: This is a Jacob/Edward story that orignally started with a co-writer. Here are the first ten chapters. :) Enjoy

Warnings: Slash, rape, you know that...kinda stuff

_**Fallen Angel **_

**Chapter 1**

-Jacob-

Sometimes I hate being a werewolf. There is no privacy. I run through the woods in human form, not wanting to phase into a wolf. Finally, my body grows tired and I stop running, sitting on a rock in a small opening. I hold my head in my hands. My life is so much more diffucult than it should be. I grab a rock and throw it as hard as I can at a tree. It hits, leaving a small dent. I sigh slide down the rock so I am sitting on the gorund. The coolness feels good on my bare back. I hear a branch break behind me.

"Go away" I say loudly, hoping whoever it was would get the drift that I wanted to be alone. For a few seconds the surrounding area is quiet, then I heard another branch brake. I stood up and looked around. I didn't see anything, so I sat back down on the rock. I close my eyes and listen to my surrondings. I hear a branch brake and my eyes snap open. Standing a few feet in front of me is a tall, blonde-haired guy, who reeked. A vampire. His head is cocked to the side and he is smirking wickedly.

"What do you want?" I say quietly, not wanting to deal with anything at the moment. The vampire take a step toward me. I take a step back. The vampire chuckles quietly. He take another step toward me, I take another step back. The back of my knees hit the rock and I fall over it backwards. I groan as my head hits the forest floor. I close my eyes tightly, letting the pain wash over me. I finally open my eyes. They meet the stare of blood red eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The vampire says evily.

"Leave me alone" I say loudly. The vampire above me chuckles and straddles my hips.

"Oh shut it mutt" He says. He rips a strip of my shirt and shoves it in my mouth. "Don't even think about spitting that out boy" Fear washes over me. I'm not sure what he is going to do, but I know it's not good. I spit it out.

"Just get off me and leave me the hell alone" I say loudly. He laughs quietly and smirks.

"I'm nowhere near done with you" He says. He puts his hand on the waistband of my shorts and tugs them down. I put my hands on his chest and push as hard as I can. It doesn't work. He grabs my arm and stands up, pulling me up with him. He throws me against a tree, my back hitting it hard. He buries his face in my neck and inhales. "You smell wonderful"

I tense. Shit, he's going to kill me. This can't be happening. He places his hand on my chest and moves it down to my stomach, stopping just above under my bellybutton. A little voice in my head is telling me to scream, but fear has completely taken over. He moves his hand lower and it brushes against my cock. My eyes snap open. Oh shit, is he going to rape me?

"L-let me go" I say, my voice cracking. He chuckles quietly. He wraps his hand around my cock and starts pumping slowly. I whimper.

"Come on, Mutt, enjoy it" He whispers in my ear. I try to push him away, but he grabs my wrists with one hand and pins them above mu head. This can't be happening...It's just a dream. He turns me around, pushing me up against the tree again. I hear a zipper. I feel something pressing against me. I try to struggle but he holds me still. He thrusts into me hard and fast. I cry out in pain. It hurts so much.

"S-stop it" I say quietly. He chuckles and continues to thrust harder and faster. I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. He speeds up his thrusts more. "Fuck, it hurts"

He thrusts a few more times and then moans, coming inside me. He starts kissing my neck softly. I whimper, knowing what was going to happen next. All of a sudden I feel unbearably pain, it feels like my neck is on fire. I scream. I start struggling, trying to get away before it's too late. I finally give up, too out of breathe to fight anymore. Just as I think my life is over, he's gone. My body is still burning. I fall to the ground, curling in to a ball trying to get the pain to go away. I fell someone rolling me on to my back. I struggle against them.

"Jacob, stop, I'm trying to help." I hear a voice say. I stop moving and start sobbing. It hurts so much and I want it to stop.

"Make it stop, it burns, please make it stop" I cry out. I feel his hand run through my hair.

"Shh, I will" The voice says again. I hear more voices. "It's going to hurt more for a second, but it will get better" I feel him bite into my wrist. The pain get worse. I cry out, begging him to stop. Soon he pulls away. It takes a second, but I realize the burning is gone. I feel myself being picked up. I don't care were he is taking me, I'm just glad to be alive.

**Chapter 2: Saving Jacob**

-Edward-

I lay on my back staring up at the sky. I may be a vampire, but I still have bad days. I love this place. I come here whenever I'm having a bad day. It helps me calm down and ,best of all, no one know where I am. I here a blood-curdling scream. I standup quickly and run toward the sound. I can smell blood and speed up. I hear more screams and crys. I run into a open area in the woods. James has a boy pushed up against a tree, completely naked and is just about to bite him. I attack him, getting him away from the boy. We roll around, trying to get an upper hand on each other. I finally pin him underneath me. He start struggling and gets away, running away from me. Once he is out of sight I run to the boy's side. I can hear his thoughts. I immeaditly recognize who it is. Jacob Black, from La Push. He tells me to make it stop, that it burns. I suck the venom out, as gently as I can. When I'm done, I pick him up and start off toward my house. Carlisle will need to check him for anymore injuries.

When I finally get to my house, Carlisle is already waiting for me at the door. I pass Jacob to him. The smell of his blood finally hits me. I try my hardest to keep my control. Alice runs over to me.

"Edward, take Jasper for a run." Alice mumbles quickly, before running back inside. Jasper walks out and I grab his hand. We run until we are as far as we can possible get from the house, without being over the La Push reservation line. I sit down, and Jasper stays standing. I smell a wolf, well more like a wet dog. A black wolf approachly catiously.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you, if you don't hurt us." I explain. He phases to human form and skillfully puts a pair of shorts on. I immeaditly recognize him as Sam, the alpha of the pack.

"Where is Jacob and what happened to him?" He asks, he looks at me and notices the blood. "Why is there blood on you?" I sigh.

"A nomad vampire attacked him, raped him, and bit him. I had to suck the venom out or he would have died. Carlisle is treating him now." I explain quickly, hoping that Sam would not be angry that I had to bite him.

"You are completely sure that you had to bite him?" He asks. I nod. "I'm not mad, and nor will the elders of the tribe be. I bet, they will have a new respect for you and your family. Thank you. For saving him."

"Your welcome. I take you to him." I say softly. I look at Jasper. "Jasper. Run to Port Angles, stay there until Alice calls."

Jasper leaves and I look at Sam. We start heading toward my house.

"Why did you make him leave?" Sam asks, glacing behind us.

"Jasper hasn't been drinking from animals as long as some of us have. He has a bit of a control problem and Carlisle thought it best to have him leave" I explain. I can see the worried expression on Sam's face. "I'm sure his fine."

"Jacob is so young. I can't believe something like this happened to him." Sams says quietly, almost to himself.

"He got away, the vampire who did this to him. I wanted to go after him, but I couldn't leave Jacob there to die." I say softly. We arrive at my house. Emmett meets us at the door.

"Carlisle has him stable. He says you can see him. He's been asking for Sam." Emmett says quickly. I lead Sam to the room that I hear Carlisle thoughts coming from. I open the door. Jacob is lying on the bed. He looks terrible, but from what I hear in Carlisle's thoughts he'll be fine.

I sit by his side. He is asleep, a dreamless sleep to be exact. I can hear Carlisle explaining Jacob's condition to Sam. Sam is so worried about Jacob. I am too. No one should ever have to go through what Jacob is going through, he just found out he is a werewolf and now he was just attacked by a vampire. The poor boy probably wishes none of this ever happened.

**Chapter 3: Being strong...**

-Jacob-

I wake up in a very unfamilar room. It too clean, and too elegant looking. I try to sit up, but it hurts too much so I lay back down. I close my eyes as I remember what happened.

I was raped. By a vampire, who then bit me. Why am I still alive? Vampire venom is lethal to us...

"I sucked it out, that's why you are still alive" A voice says softly. I look toward the sound of the voice and see Edward Cullen standing in the doorway. I'm at the Cullen's. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be died"

I stare at him for a moment, then ask "Why..why did you save me?"

"Because you are a young boy, with a life ahead of you, and I didn't want to see your pack hurt because of losing you" He says calmly, staring at the floor, "Just because we are supposed to be eneimes, doesn't mean I'm not willing to save a member of your pack"

He gives me a small smile and I give one back. I guess he's right. "I guess your right."

He chuckles and walks over, sitting on the chair next to the bed. "Carlisle says you'll be fine with some rest. The venom has subdued your healing power a bit, so you aren't healing as fast."

I close my eyes as he talks to me. I wish someone from my pack was here. "Does the pack know I'm okay?"

He smiles and nods, "of course"

I let out a small sigh, relieved that my pack knows that I'm okay. Then I realize I should ask him if the vampire who attacked me is died.."Is...is the vampire who attacked me..died?"

"No...he got away" Edward says quietly. "I would've chased him, but I knew I could still save you"

I smile softly. He could've just left me there to die, but he saved me. "Thank you"

He smiles and nods. "No problem"

A few days go by, each of them, my body healing a bit more and I get stronger, phyically anyways. Mentally, I am not getting stronger. Being raped...really hurt me mentally. I know that once Carlisle releases me, I'll have to be strong for the pack, but will it be easy.

-Edward-

Today is the day that Jacob gets to go home. While physically better, mentally he isn't. I've told Carlisle what I've heard him think, and he's gonna suggest to Sam, that he comes back for therapy. I hope Sam listens, because if he doesn't, Jacob could get depressed and that could lead to even worse things.

Since I saved Jacob, I look at him differently. I've noticed things I've never noticed before.

I think...I like him

Author's note: Review...

**Chapter 4: Going home...**

-Jacob-

I spend a few more days healing at the Cullens. Finally Carlisle gives me the go ahead that I can go home. He calls Sam, while Edward helps me get dressed, since I'm still a bit sore. I am estatic to be going home and seeing my pack memebers again.

I've missed them terriblely. The pack is everything to me, almost the only family I have left. My father is getting sicker and sicker. He is in a wheelchair now. My sister, doesn't even come around anymore.

It was weird to not be around them, and they didn't visist because they've been too busy patrolling lately.

I understand that though, and I know once I get back, I'll be put on patrol.

Edward and I go downstairs. I see Sam standing on the porch. I run to him as fast as I can and hug him. He chuckles and hugs back. Sam Uley is the alpha of the pack. He is like a father to all of us in away.

When we get to La Push, everyone is waiting at my house.

Paul, the hot headed one, that likes to pick on me.

Embry and Quil, my best buds.

Jared, Paul's best friend who is quite quiet.

Leah, the only girl who is a bit of a bitch.

Seth, leah's little brother, who constantly follows one of us around. He is also the youngest.

I hug them all, and each of them say that they missed me. Sam smiles and takes me inside to my bed room.

"Rest, pup" He mumbles, then leaves the room.

I lay down and curl up, dozing off to sleep.

**Chapter 5: Never gonna be the same**

-Jacob-

I slept for 10 hours.

10 hours.

Sam said he finally work me up because he was worried. He called Carlisle and he said he was just stress about everything that had happened. That made Sam feel a bit better, but not me.

I am hurting mentally, and I feel so different. I don't feel like me anymore. I'm afraid to be in the woods alone, How will I do patrols?

I hold my head in my hands. I am currently alone in my room. I wish someone was in here with me, but I don't want to be a bother to any of my pack members.

I don't want to be a bother to anyone.

I have to fix my problems by myself.

-Edward-

It feels weird to not have Jacob in the house. I was getting so used to sitting and talking with him. Now, I don't know what to do with myself. When ever I try to sit still, I can't.

Something inside me, keeps telling me to run to Jacob.

In that short period of time, I am became attached to him.

This could either be good, or bad.

**Chapter 6: A place to think**

-Jacob-

I am never left alone. A member of the pack is always with me. I can't think when someone is with me. I have alot of things to think about and they're all building up in my mind. I need a place to think, where I can be alone and feel safe.

The only time I can get a few thoughts out, is when I go to the Cullen's. I go there for therapy. I talk to Carlisle about how I feel and what happened that day.

Today, Carlisle is busy, so Edward is talking with me.

"I need a place to think, where I can be alone, but safe" I say quietly, since that is what bothers me most.

"I know the perfect place, Jacob. But you have to trust me and let me come with you. So I can protect you"

I nod and smile, "Okay, where is it?"

We are now standing in the middle of a huge clearing. "This is my Meadow. I come hear to think, not as much as I use to though."

I sit down and close my eyes. It's peaceful here, and with Edward hear I feel very safe. The only problem is I know he reads minds. Do I really want him in my head?

"I won't read your thoughts Jacob, ignore me"

So I do, I let my thoughts run wild, getting them out of my head.

-Edward-

Before I take Jacob to the border of La Push and Forks, I tell him anytime he wants to go to the meadow, to call me.

He agrees and I take him home.

I return to the meadow, by myself. I need to think, about how I feel about Jacob.

**Chapter 7: First kisses**

-Jacob-

Seth has been going on all day, about his first kiss. Who is was with, when it happened, how it happened, why it happened. It is sorta getting annoying. But that is probably because he is younger than me and has already had his first kiss and I haven't. Maybe I envy him.

I envy him for other reasons to.

He wasn't raped, he is still innocent, a virgin.

The pack members adore him, because he is so willing to help.

Sometimes, I just wish he'd leave me alone.

Edward meets me at the border line. I asked him to take me to our Meadow. I really need to think, and maybe even talk to him. I just have alot on my mind and I need to get it out, before I go insane.

It only takes a few minutes to get to the meadow. I sit down and take a deep breath, letting the surroundings and fresh air relax me.

I've even gotten use to Edward's scent, he doesn't smell digusting, he smells...good.

I blush a bit, my red skin hiding it a bit. Edward heard that, I know he did. As much as I'd like to believe he stays out of my mind, I know he doesn't.

He sits next to me and smiles, "So, wanna talk about Seth?"

I nod, and immeaditly start to rant "I'm just so jealous, I mean he has gotten his first kiss and he's younger than me, plus he is still a virgin, he wasn't raped."

Edward chuckles softly and whispers, "Close your eyes"

So I do, slowly, my heart beating a little bit faster. Nothing happens for a moment, then I feel a pair of cold lips pressing to mine.

Edward Cullen is kissing me.

I press my lips back and we began to kiss softly, massaging eachother's lips. We finally pull away, me gasping for breath, Edward smiling.

"There you go, your first kiss"

When I get home, I am afraid to phase. What will the pack think of me kissing a vampire, a male vampire at that, a male vampire that is a cullen?

I lay down and smiles softly to myself and began to hum to myself softly.

I kissed a Vampire and I liked it.

**Chapter 8: Best friends and break ups**

-Jacob-

When I was five years old, I met Sina Carey. She was a few months older than me and we became friends quite quickly. We grew up together, and made it through a lot. Fights, bullying in school..everything.

The only thing, is she has yet to phase like the rest of us. Leah wishes she would already, so she didn't have to be the only girl. I, don't want her to phase, she doesn't need to be a part of all this. The meetings, the patrolling, the fighting. I want to protect her from that. She is my best friend and if anything ever happened to her...I would be devastated.

If anyone I ever knew hurt her, I'd probably kill them. She is currently dating Paul. The hot head of the pack. I'm constantly threatening him. She always tells me to stop, she hates when I meddle in her love life.

I usually just smirk and tell her I'm trying to protect her.

Currently, she is off at Paul's house doing god know's what with him...oh ..eww...disturbing thought. I shake my head to try and get it to go away.

A moment later, my bedroom door opens and Sina comes in crying. I immeaditly stand up and run to her, wrapping my arms around her, completely envelpoing her as she is so skinny.

"Sina..what's wrong? What did Paul do?" I ask, holding her close to me.

She sniffles and lays her head on my shoulder, as she mumbles "He dumped me."

Part of me wants to hunt him down and cuts his balls off, the other part just wants to stay here and comfort her.

I choose to stay here and comfort her. "Come on Sina, lets lay down and forget all about the mean, big bad wolf"

She giggles a bit, a small smile forming no her face. "Thanks Jake"

-Edward-

After Jacob leaves, I run back to the house and straight to my room. I kissed Jacob...and it was...perfect. I am in love with this boy. I really am.

I don't know if he likes me back. Why would he? I'm a vampire.

I should probably just give up.

**Chapter 9: Things always work out in the end**

-Jacob- 

My mom told me when I was little, that if you want something bad enough, it will always work out in the end. This has yet to happen to me. I don't believe it as much as I did when I younger.

But then again, when your young, you believe everything. The tooth fairy. Santa Claus. Easter bunny.

None of those are true. So why would what my mom told me be true?

I sigh and turn over, starting at the wall.

I hate when my mind is filled with all these thoughts and questions.

It gives me a headache, most of the time. Sometimes it takes hours for me to clear my mind.

I would call Edward, have him take me to the Meadow, but it's three in the morning. My dad would not let me out of the hosue at three in the morning with a vampire.

Ha. I'd have to sneak out. I would get in more trouble for sneaking out with a vampire, then I would for asking to go out with a vampire.

I sigh and yawn, hoping sleep will finally take me over. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep slowly.

-Edward-

When you are as old as I am, and you know you are gonna live for god knows how much longer, you know things will always work out for you in the end.

Rather it takes two week or two hundred years.

Things will work out in the end.

Jacob doesn't know, but I get as close to his house as I can at night, the border goes right near his house. I can hear his thoughts. I know how he feels about this.

He doesn't believe things always work out in the end.

I will show him that things always work out in the end.

**Chapter 10: Dating a vampire**

-Jacob-

I haven't went to the meadow with Edward in over a week. He called me yesterday, to check on me. We made a plan to go today. I guess this trip to the meadow is needed, I have alot of my mind.

Edward picks me up at the border of La Push and Forks. We go to the meadow.

I go to sit down and Edward stops me, he pulls me into a kiss. I tense up immeaditly, but after a moment and a spark, I melt into the kiss, kissing back softly.

The kiss continues..slow and sweet. Finally I have to pull away to breath. My face is flushed, and Edward has a smirk on his face.

"What was that?" I ask, a stupid grin on my face.

Edward chuckles and strokes my cheek with a finger. "Because, I like you Jacob Black" He says softly.

I blink, staring at him for a moment. "I like you too Edward Cullen."

We spend the rest of our time at the meadow, deciding what we acutally are gonna be. Edward wants me to be his boyfriend. I agreed. He is taking me home, I am watching the trees blur by as he drives toward the La Push-Forks border.

Finally he drops me off and I run home, avoiding the rest of the pack. I'm not ready to let them know.

They would probably hate me.


End file.
